Reven Faldon
'''Reven Faldon' is a warrior who has helped the Aisonian heroes recover the Cricket Ball of Magic and has later aided the Grand Alliance in the Great War. He helped Axikasha Keiran infiltrate the palace in Myridia and was one of the few who survived the disastrous infiltration. He disappeared after the Second Battle of Myridia and lost his memories. He has resurfaced years later and is currently searching for Dawn because he feels it might help him restore his memories. Biography Early Years Reven grew up in a rich family in Aison and was given everything but as he grew up he started to question what was around him. He felt smothered by his parents who would not let him mix with anyone who wasn't elite by their standards. He continued to grow mentally and instead of playing with the toys that his parents gave him would read books. He became amazingly smart for his age and used this to win arguments with anyone who angered him. He did however use his wealthy upbringing to his advantage many times. One day walking through the streets he saw an old man hunched behind a stall selling swords and other weapons. He walked up to the stall and started asking questions to the old man who said nothing. Reven became angered and said "What's the matter with you you old codger? Are you a mute?" The old man gave Reven the thumbs up and mimed the word "bingo". Then a girl Reven's age walked up and sat behind the stall. She asked Reven whether she could help him. He excused himself and ran home and grabbed his wallet. He bought two weapons which he still used years later but his major gain was his first real friend. He talked to the girl, who he found out was named Kayla, and immediately liked her. They did not have much in common but the girl felt sorry for his position and also took a liking to him also. Reven visited the stall every day and spoke with Kayla. Sometimes they would just talk and others she would teach him how to use his hammer and sword properly. He eventually took a job at the stall which disgusted his parents. For them, this was the last straw. They threw him out of the house and disowned him. Kayla let him live with her but her little shack was far too small for the both of them. They decided they would travel the land and see where they would wind up. Unfortunately after one year of travel and the two of them growing very close together Kayla was killed by a band of robbers. Reven managed to slay them all but was emotionally scarred. Now all that he had to remind him of his best friend was a hooded jacket that she was going to give him as a present that day. Reven began travelling the land, aimlessly, never forgetting the image of his best and only friend's dead body. Distreyd Era Adventures in Aison The Yamatians invaded Aison, and the 17-year-old Reven, like many others, fled to the safety of the Magestar which was one of the last bastions to not submit under the Shogun's rule. There he met with a group of people and heard how Josiah Amdusias tasked the heroes to find the Cricket Ball of Magic which would be used to disrupt the powerful magic of Distreyd Thanadar XII, the leader of the forces of Darkness. Although Reven was nervous being around such a strange feline as BoB the Jaguar and clerics of Nergal such as Hamish Hawkswing and Rastus Derelict, he nevertheless decided to help this Fellowship of Magestar because he felt he could be of use and rid his homeland from the yoke of the Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük. He befriended various people, including Abel Highwind, René Iscariot and Raine. The group had to deal with various obstacles such as Aussie dragons, the insane warrior Drans Grangon as well as the deceptively cute Bunny Ninja Scar and her bloodthirsty horde of not-so-pink fluffy bunnies during the journey, but eventually they found the Cricket Ball of Magic in a cave located in the Roost. Unfortunately the Cricket Ball could only be accessed by the Lefein who were assumed to be extinct. Abel remembered that he had once met the sole surviving Lefein, Daven, in Remon years ago. The heroes decided to travel to Remon and locate Daven in order to unclock the Cricket Ball's potent magic even if it meant the risk of getting caught by Yamatian patrols in the area. Some new heroes, including Kline Omar and Cap, joined the group at this point. Joining the Alliance After a lot of random adventures, the group reached Remonian shores and entered Nota Town. They found and talked to Dorjan who had been Daven's business partner. Dorjan was too busy with customers to do any adventuring, however, so he sent his apprentice Nicodemus Fowler with the heroes to find Daven. The fellowship grew once again, this time gaining new allies such as Bunya Shingles, Jeremiah Seneron and Pratt Staunton. Nicodemus had heard rumours that Daven was currently in Folsworth Woods with Marcus Sarillius, a man who was supposedly the rightful King of Remon. Reven and the others immediately travelled to the woods before the Clergy of Mardük and the Yamatians could crush Marcus's Grand Alliance. They were joined by two ladies, Shyralis and Viirsa Yuriev, along the way. Reven did not mind travelling with cute girls but he was somewhat alarmed by Shyralis's sinister snake-like looks. The group eventually reached Sanae, the elven capital which was at the heart of Folsworth Woods, and found Daven and various Remonian heroes. Once the Remonian and Aisonian heroes had exchanged tales about their adventures and goals, they decided to help each other because their goals were similar: to get rid of the taint of Darkness and liberate the war-torn kingdoms from the Yamatian yoke. The Great War had begun. Reven and his companions participated in the Battle of Folsworth Woods during which many of their comrades died. He ended up fighting against Firion Korath, one of the commanders of the invading Yamatian army, and beat him after an intense duel. He also went to help his comrade Refan d'Zarnagon who was fighting against the Shadow, but before he could battle against the Shadow, Refan told him to take care of Skye whom the Shadow had poisoned. Reven managed to locate Shauna, a white mage, who did her best to keep Skye's condition stable. The battle took several hours, but in the end the Grand Alliance was victorious. The Alliance wasted no time and travelled north to liberate nearby Remonian towns before the Yamatians and clerics of Mardük could regroup. The heroes won many battles, and Reven began to understand that they might actually stand a chance against the forces of Darkness after all. Reven accompanied Axikasha Keiran, Refan and several others to the city of Remonton in the final stages of the Liberation of Remon. Their objective was to capture the Council of Regents and thus cut off the leaders of the Yamatians in Remon. The mission nearly ended up in a disaster, however, when Shyralis turned out to be a mole working for the Clergy of Mardük and betrayed the heroes who suddenly found themselves in a trap set by the resurrected Shadow. The heroes lost many of their comrades during the resulting battle while Shyralis fled. In the end the Shadow was defeated once again, though, and most of the councillors were captured. The Grand Alliance stormed Remonton moments later, and captured the city with few losses. Fight for Myridia The aftermath of the battle in Remonton was the last time that the heroes of the Alliance would be together: a few days later most of the Alliance's forces travelled east to liberate Maar Sul while a smaller army stayed behind in Remon to wipe out the remaining clerics of Mardük and Yamatians. Ax had a plan of her own: she had learned from Viirsa Yuriev that a powerful magic sword, Dawn, was held in Myridia, and she asked to be accompanied by a few trusted heroes so that she could snatch the blade. Reven decided to accompany Ax's posse and left for Aison. The heroes were harassed along the way by the Black Hunters led by Yousei Kaizoku who was out for revenge over his humiliating defeat at Folsworth Woods. They managed to escape from Kaizoku's traps several times and gained some new allies along the way such as Captain Howdy and Drafdarb. The infiltration went smoothly as the group battled against various monsters such as a sea serpent and a giant arachnid until they reached the upper levels of Castle Myridium. Ax snatched the blade Dawn but was soon noticed by the dark mage Zarnagon who gave chase. In the resulting battle the palace guards slaughtered many of the heroes, and Reven was among the few to survive. Ax had succeeded in stealing Dawn but with a heavy price. The main force of the Grand Alliance reached Myridia by the time Ax's group got out of the castle, and they attacked the capital before Zarnagon had time to recover from the theft of Dawn. The battle was intense, but a group of heroes, including Reven, managed to fight through hordes of Yamatians and reached the highest level of the Dark Tower where they hoped to either capture or kill Zarnagon, Distreyd XII's right-hand man. Zarnagon proved to be more than a match for the heroes, however. He single-handedly slaughtered most of the heroes, leaving several others injured. Reven desperately tried to cut the dark mage's head off but was too slow and was pierced by Zarnagon's blade instead. He had fought well for several years and his sacrifice bought more time for his friend Refan who would duel the dark mage with disastrous consequences. Searching for the Past After the battle with Zarnagon, Reven was left badly wounded and presumed dead. He passed out and when he came to he was confused and had no memory of who he was, where we was, or how he had got there. A tumultuous battle was being waged around him, and in that chaos a wounded Reven was able to make his escape from Castle Myridium. From that point onwards Reven lived the life of a hermit, living a poor life in Aison; his only goal was to discover his past. He sometimes suffered from flashbacks, and the majority of which had simply been snippets of battle and bloodshed, nothing he could piece together. He continued living like this for years after the Cataclysm had struck the world. In a recurring dream that has come to him lately he has developed a singular lead; a sword named Dawn. By asking around and listening to various bits of gossip Reven believes he has enough information to track down this sword and, hopefully, his past. Godslayer Era Sowing Season The amnesiac Reven appeared in Vanna after hearing gossip that a sword like Dawn might be there. While in a tavern to get a drink, he found out that the city had recently fallen under attack by the Northern Horde. He quickly rushed outside and saw hundreds of different blades fighting against the demonic attackers. He decided to go and take a closer look at them in order to see if any of the swords resembled Dawn. Aliases and Nicknames ; Namesake : Sometimes used by Refan d'Zarnagon because of the similarity of the names between him and Reven. Appearance Reven stands at 6'1" and has a fairly average build for his height. His face is unshaven and littered with scars of battle. His clothes are tattered as a result of living an impoverished life. Personality and Traits Reven made a point to keep to himself and those people who made the mistake of trying to approach him and converse usually got humiliated by Reven's sharp wit and brains. After the battle with Zarnagon, Reven suffers from amnesia, is highly withdrawn and has a short temper although he is inherently a good man. Powers and Abilities Reven is skilled in the use of swords and carries one long sword and one short sword with him at all times. Innate Ability: Reven had the ability to conjure fire from his body but he mainly shot it from his hands in projectile form. The strength of the projectil attack depended on how long he powered up for. He could wait a second and shoot a small ball of flame that would have the effect of 'heating' his apponent up quite significantly or he could wait 15 seconds and shoot a ball which would had a higher chance of being able to deal massive burns. Reven, like everyone else, lost his ability after the Cataclysm. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Reven and Ax got along, and Reven sometimes flirted with the female warrior who was amused by his boldness. The two remained close friends during the first years of the Great War. Ax departed after she nearly lost her life in the Second Battle of Myridia, however, and in the years since she has not seen any glimpse of Reven. BoB the Jaguar Although Reven freaked out when he saw a talking jaguar named BoB, he eventually got used to the feline's weird name and ability to talk. They became close buddies and saved each other quite often in the heat of battle. BoB and Reven were separated during the Second Battle of Myridia and did not see each other again. Refan d'Zarnagon Refan and Reven got along for the most part, although Reven often joked how similar their names were. Refan was quite broody and worried about Zarnagon at the time but found these glimpses of humour welcome. The two were an effective team in combat although Refan was often jealous of Reven's superior swordfighting skills. This in part motivated Refan to hone his skills to become better at swordplay. See also *Axikasha Keiran *BoB the Jaguar *Refan d'Zarnagon Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Third Age